


谁臣服于谁

by Kyofuji



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyofuji/pseuds/Kyofuji
Summary: *不成熟的BDSM*粗暴地头蛇？大佬攻x竞技小冠军受*名字是顾功x叶子守，哈哈哈名字太难取了随便一点，攻的名字太好笑了些，谐音故宫，多霸气？？恩？*想搞一个攻精神上臣服于受，但自己搞bdsm的小破车
Relationships: 情侣





	谁臣服于谁

**Author's Note:**

> *不成熟的BDSM  
> *粗暴地头蛇？大佬攻x竞技小冠军受  
> *名字是顾功x叶子守，哈哈哈名字太难取了随便一点，攻的名字太好笑了些，谐音故宫，多霸气？？恩？  
> *想搞一个攻精神上臣服于受，但自己搞bdsm的小破车

夏末的天气依旧带着热气，接近中午的太阳依旧拷问着大地，和室外的炎热与明媚不同，屋内一片凉爽幽暗。

叶子守睁开朦胧的眼睛，蹭了蹭枕头。

“醒了？”坐在床上的男人说道。

“嗯，几点了？”

“将近12点了。”顾功放下手上的工作，抱着床上的青年躺了下来。“感觉怎么样？”

青年往男人怀里靠了靠。“还有些晕。”

昨天是游戏大赛角逐总冠军的一天。年少气盛的青年带领他的团队，经过激烈的厮杀，以几分的差距险胜对手，夺得了大赛冠军。更令人激动狂喜的是，这是叶子守的三连冠。于是庆功宴上，小冠军队长被激动欣喜的队友一顿猛灌，势要把人灌成一堆烂泥。可惜男人不等小冠军被灌吐，就把人解救了出来，带回了家。起初队友们还趁欣喜若狂的庆祝氛围想从虎口夺下青年继续灌酒，奈何平时就怕的人一脸阴森森的笑着许诺明天请客补偿，紧紧抱住软趴趴挂在自己身上晕乎乎的青年。拿下三连冠的队友也没那个勇气继续了。

男人揉了揉青年的太阳穴，手指抚过青年身上的吻痕，那是昨晚他太兴奋而种下的。他知道青年太累了，所以只是克制讨个利息。

两人温存了一会儿。直到叶子守终于被饿的受不了了，才起了床。

吃饱喝足后的两人窝在沙发上消食。顾功把叶子守摁在怀里蹂躏，叶子守由着他，自顾自的刷起了手机。昨晚的冠军热搜仍挂在热搜榜小尾巴上。

叶子守一手划拉着手机翻看咨询，回复祝福爆炸的信息。另一只手被顾功握在手里玩弄。叶子守的手指骨节分明，白皙修长，被保养的细皮嫩肉的，美味极了。就是这双手，这个耀眼的人用它们创造了奇迹。顾功虔诚的舔咬，把青年的手连带手腕弄的又湿又凉。

“别看了。”男人有些忿忿的，夺走叶子守手上的手机扔在一旁，霸道的吻了上去。男人把青年摁倒在了沙发上攻城掠池，大手伸进青年睡衣里撩拨。禁欲许久的两人一点就燃了。

不多时，两人的呼吸都变得粗重起来，交换着灼热的鼻息。男人用如狼似虎般的眼神盯着青年，眼里是浓重得化不开的欲望。因为青年的特训，两人很久都没有做更亲热的事了。那从刚开始就变得炽热的温度顶了顶叶子守。

叶子守知道，属于男人的游戏，开始了。

——

两人来到顾功特制的房间里。这是顾功专门为了性事打造的房间，平时的各种道具都安置在这里。空调带走了夏天的炎热，他们都清楚的知道，接下来的火热是空调带不走的。

“把衣服都脱下。”第一句命令。

服从者乖顺的把自己剥了个清光。

“过来。”顾功把一对黑色的猫耳装饰给叶子守戴上，又把配套的黑色皮质项圈、手环脚环都一一戴上。白皙的皮肤上，显得更加深黑。

“从现在起，你就是我的小黑猫，明白了吗？”顾功一副上位者的姿态随意的坐到了长沙发中间，把玩手上一串珠子，拍拍自己的大腿，继续命令道，“趴上来。”

叶子守横趴在顾功的大腿上。

“把屁股撅高。”

叶子守跪在大腿侧，把臀部撅起。

“帮你戴上好吗？”圆珠划过光滑的背脊。

叶子守本能的摇头，继而又改为了点头。“可以的。主人想对我做什么都可以的。”

顾功似是解释道，“缺了尾巴的猫就不是完整的猫。你说对吗？还有，你要记住，你现在是一只小黑猫。小猫要说话可是带喵叫的。”

好吧，猫的角色扮演游戏。游戏达人叶子守理解的喵叫了一声。“主人说的都对。喵。”

顾功满意的取了润滑油挤进身前的后穴里，又挤在手上做着扩张。等洞口能吞下三根手指，把液体滴满在一颗颗珠子上，塞了进去。

“够吗？”

“不够的喵。请再多一点，主人。喵。”叶子守从善如流的答到。

微凉的串珠撑压着内壁，最前头的那颗已经被塞到了前列腺上，引起叶子守呜的叫了出来。

顾功把那条黑色的长尾巴绑在了串珠间，连同珠子都被塞进了甬道，留出长长的黑猫尾，仿佛就像是长在了叶子守的身体上一般。一颗珠子直径3.5厘米，把甬道撑得满满当当的。叶子守难耐的啊啊的喘息。一个巴掌毫不客气的打在了翘起的臀部上。

“叫错了。”

“喵呜，呜……”

“如果你记不住，我会帮你记住的。”顾功取来小鞭子，狠狠的抽打在了白皙的臀肉上。

“我会记住的主人，喵。”

可抽打没有停下来。

直到白皙的皮肤上染上红色，“好了，看来记住了。”施暴者才满意的停下鞭打。带动着磨蹭内壁里的珠链，偶尔受不了的喵呜声也渐停。

接着把人推翻在地上。为防止弄伤叶子守，地面上都铺了层薄薄的地毯。叶子守跌坐到上面，屁股着地冲击到体内的珠链，把物体推得更深，撞到敏感的地方，“唔！”

“你再记住一点，把屁股夹紧了，不要把你的小尾巴弄掉了。”

叶子守下意识的照做了，“不会掉的主人，喵。”他思索起带上尾巴的重量会不会真的把珠链扯出来，他决定先放松点试试，毕竟一直夹着太难受了。

顾功扯起叶子守的头发，“起来，对了，你只能跪着。”顾功看着那晕起薄薄一层水雾的双眼，很想亲吻上去，却只是用丝带蒙上了，又粘了几层红色胶带。他完全可以直接用胶带捆住，但他不舍得撕扯下来的时候弄疼他的头发，才用丝带垫着，又保持了黑暗。

血红的胶带在黑亮的秀发下，白皙的脸上更加妖艳。微张的小嘴似乎很迷茫，我见犹怜的样子，让顾功的施暴欲更强盛了。

“把我的衣服脱下，我是说用嘴。”

视野被夺走，陷入一片黑暗。服从者只能摸索着靠近他的主人。用脸探索到站在面前男人的人鱼线附近，张嘴咬住裤头下几寸的位置，扯了扯，把一边扯下了一点，又换到另一边，这时的另一边回弹了些回去。一点点慢慢的把宽松短裤扯过臀部，裤子自然掉落到地上，堆积在脚上。

叶子守再凑上前小心的咬在内裤裤头。内裤不同于外裤，贴于皮肤上。叶子守怕咬到男人，只能更小心。视觉被剥夺，触觉和嗅觉变得相对敏感，他能清楚的感受到嘴里布料的质感，呼吸间都是男人满满的荷尔蒙味和性器的腥味。当内裤筋带划过匍匐底下的巨物，把潜伏已久的巨龙释放时，带着更浓郁味道弹了出来，弹到他的脸上、鼻子上。叶子守下意识的唔了声。顾功用前端拍打了几下青年的脸，青年停下动作，等顾功玩够了再继续。有了之前的经验，他如法炮制把内裤也脱了下去。

“很好，到上衣。”支配者坐回沙发上，“爬上来吧。”

服从者像只四脚动物般手脚并用上了沙发，他的动作有点犹豫，考虑到底从哪里才能更方便的把衣服咬下来。

顾功看他有点迷茫，安慰道，“乖，我会配合你的。”

叶子守打算从后面把衣服咬拉出来，可是顾功背靠在沙发上，“能稍稍转过去身去吗？主人，喵？”

“不能。但是你能争取。”

他当然能听懂他的言下之意。低头寻到直立的赤热，讨好的舔弄起来，含在嘴里吸吮、吞吐。他的技术还是男人慢慢调教出来的，沉迷于游戏的他，在这方面简直一张白纸。现在虽然不是特别熟练，总体来说还是爽的。爽到的顾功按着卖力人儿的头，做了几个深喉。

“还不错，给你一次机会。”

摸索到后背衣摆中间位置往上扯。说要配合的顾功只微微弯了腰，根本不足以让衣服脱下来。叶子守只能咬着衣摆模糊的喵了声。

顾功装傻的应了声。对此，叶子守用脸蹭了蹭男人宽厚的背，口齿不清，“主人，你再弯低一点可以吗？喵。”

“学会撒娇了？”虽然听不清说的什么，但男人笑着把腰弯低了一点。

再往前扯到腋下，再往前就需要从正面才能把衣服脱下来。叶子守磕磕绊绊的在到顾功怀里，一边咬着不放一边扶着人下了沙发，又摸索着倒退，折腾了好一会儿，才把衣服完全地脱下。

“做的不错，我的小猫咪。”他伸手捏了捏叼着衣服的人的脸蛋，“嗯……放到沙发上。”

叶子守按着感觉往前爬回去，碰到了沙发，把衣服放在其上。

“给你一个奖励，你想在哪里被我操？”

“床上，我的主人。喵。”比起坚硬的地上，窄小的沙发或者其他，他更喜欢比较宽大松软的床，至少膝盖不会那么疼。

顾功嗤笑，“那个需要付出更大的代价，我的小猫咪。你现在还没那么讨喜。”

说出的选择不可能更改了，好吧，不就是羞耻游戏么，“你可以任意支配我，让我做更多的事，让我能讨你的喜欢，我的主人。喵”

“当然，我的小猫咪。”他笑着拿了对乳夹，夹在挺立的乳头上，垂下两条不轻的链条拉扯得更痛。

“嘶……”疼痛立刻传上来，叶子守不太喜欢这玩意，虽然不可否认它会带来另类的快感，叶子守把它理解为一种疼痛buff。噢，差点忘了喵叫，叶子守赶紧补上。

“过来。”顾功拉着链条把人拉到自己腿间，把手指伸到嘴里搅动。刚才咬衣服消耗的唾液太多了，他开了瓶水，倒在叶子守的嘴里。叶子守顺从的一张一合接饮。更多的水都顺着扬起的脖子往下流。

倒水的手往上移，水流灌进了鼻子里，呼吸吸进水，叶子守被呛得咳嗽。一只大手掐住了他的脖子，逼迫他保持住姿势，甚至更甚。水倒流进鼻子里，难受得叶子守不想呼吸，嘴里又含着水，因脖子被掐着吞咽不下，一股窒息感席卷而来。

施虐者把水倒完，就放过了他。叶子守立刻剧烈的咳嗽起来，水从鼻子流出来，脸被憋红，水流满下巴，胸前也一片湿漉，狼狈不堪，仿佛溺水般的感觉很是难受。然而还没等人缓过来，施虐者扯着他的头发，摁在了腿间，试图让他继续含着，甚至顶到喉咙里。叶子守仍在咳嗽，喉咙压着龟头，鼻腔里的水分让呼吸都变得难受，被呛的晕乎乎了。他挣扎着，吐出嘴里的物体，“等一下，顾哥，停一下可以吗？太难受了。”

因为叶子守不是BDSM的爱好者，顾功很是让着他，加上顾功实在太爱那个耀眼的小冠军了，一呼百应的组织大佬心甘情愿臣服于他的光辉下，以至于两人的安全词不是固定某一个词语，而是叶子守明确的命令。

顾功安抚的揉着他的后颈，时不时帮叶子守擦拭脸上的水渍。生理泪水把丝带晕染湿了，他咳嗽着缓和了一会儿，又进入了状态，“对不起主人。请你惩罚我吧。喵”

顾功没有回答，捏着金属夹子，用力的扭转，又拉着链子把乳头扯起，直把人作弄出剧烈的疼痛。叶子守失声的痛呼。

顾功很快就收手了，扯起他的头发继续刚才中断的事，进出了几下，做了个深喉，揪住头发把人扯开，嘬起的腮，在唇肉分离时，发出啵的一声。另一只手仍然拉着乳夹上的链条，在两人拉开一点距离时就有轻微的拉扯感。又把人按回去，再啵的拉开，反复几个回合。

顾功抬脚把人踹倒在地上，站起身，踩在叶子守的肩膀上不让他起来。叶子守乖顺的躺好。再抬脚踩在了他的脸上，把他的脸当烟头般蹂躏，又如废纸般拍踩。把脚趾伸进他的嘴里。叶子守顺从的含住，用舌头舔着。

顾功低着头欣赏着这画面，被蒙眼的人儿被自己踩在脚下仍讨好的舔舐自己践踏他的道具，可不谓不快意。他动了动脚，让脚底踩在他的嘴上，温热的舌尖舔过敏感的脚底，传来阵阵痒意。顾功愉悦的笑笑，带着被舔湿了脚，踩到了胸上，把耷拉着的乳夹踩压在皮肤上，踩躏。又夹得叶子守一阵发疼，发出阵阵痛苦的喘息声。良久，顾功才放过了快要疼的失去知觉的乳头，往下来到了叶子守立起的阴茎上。

因为叶子守不会因为自己虐待他而产生快感，所以顾功一般会放进小道具让他产生欲望，就像现在那串珠链一样，经过那么长时间的磨蹭，叶子守的阴茎早就立起，还流下透明液体。顾功如法炮制，脚底传来一阵炽热，这次不是发疼的声音，变得难耐了。

叶子守的手不敢动，就抓在地毯上，难耐的扭动身体，接受男人的羞辱。尖尖的猫耳、腿间的猫尾、即使被蒙上了眼，依旧精致的下半脸、软软的娇喘声，更像是一只发情的小猫精。

顾功甜胀的心满足的想，这只小猫是我的。“你的队友知道你这副淫荡的模样吗？只有我看过，对吗？”

“是的，我的主人。我只属于你。”

顾功把人抱起，走到了床边把人扔到了床中央，在人的腿间把玩起猫尾，毛绒绒的尾巴，毛很细软，做得很真。用猫尾划过细嫩的皮肤，在腿根流连，滑到粉嫩的阴茎，“唔！”叶子守不禁夹起腿，透明的液体沾湿了些毛毛，但不妨碍瘙痒感肆意。叶子守想伸手去碰，“我还没想绑你，还是说你想戴环？”听到顾功的威胁，半路的手转而抓自己的大腿。

“你说果实熟了吗？”被情欲折磨的叶子守还没理解到是什么意思，乳头就被拉扯到了极致，啪的一声，是乳夹松开又合上的声音。

“啊！”叶子守疼得挺起了胸，浑身发抖。模糊间补了句喵呜。

视觉被剥夺除了加强触感，还有一样，未知的恐惧感。即不会知道接下来落在身上的是怎么样的折磨，亦或是亲密的动作。

绒毛落在了红的似要滴血的乳尖上，更加敏感的触感令人受不了。

“感觉怎么样？能接受吗？”顾功一直试探着他的底线。如果不行，下次就会换温和点的方法。当然他大多数时候是不舍得把人弄得难以忍受的。

“不要，不要这样。太疼了。我现在就是个丝血脆皮。”声音都染上了哭腔。

“好。”顾功俯身与他接了个绵长的吻。

年少气盛的顾功随心所欲，没有分寸的把人玩死过，才慢慢的收敛，对上叶子守，更是把所有锋利的刀爪收起，老虎成了小猫，只偶尔露出强势与克制不住的欲望。

顾功扯着尾巴把珠链拉了出来，穴肉仿佛也被拉翻出来般，换上了自己叫嚣已久的肉棒。被撑开的蜜穴很容易就接纳了他。挺身顶撞，很快疼得半软的阴茎又硬了起来。

顾功保持着交合的姿势倾身向前含住了那被扯疼的一边乳头，像小孩子吸奶般吸吮了起来，用力的仿佛真的要吸出奶水。痛麻的乳部传来另类的快感，空闲的双手摸索着抓上了顾功结实的手臂。

“另一边、哈另一边也要主人。”叶子守挺起胸部往顾功嘴里送。

“嗯？”

“喵。求你了。求求你！主人。喵唔……”

相比起同意给予他快感，顾功更喜欢掌控支配他的快感。听他的哀嚎、乞求。“等我满足了，自然会帮你。”顾功又挺动了一会儿，走下了床，拿过胶带。“过来。”

锻炼出对声音方位敏锐的叶子守感觉到了他在床尾，继而爬起小心的摸索着爬到他的跟前。

“转过身。”

因为被蒙着眼，对方向感把握不准确，他也不知道他转得怎么样。

“把手给我。”

他不确定的把两只手都往身后伸。顾功抓起一只离自己更近的，在手腕下几寸的地方绑上了胶带，把胶带另一边绑到了天花板坠下的圆环上。床是特制的，为了方便各式各样的捆绑。而没有直接绑在手腕上，是因为他知道他的手腕也很重要，不想磨疼他，妨碍他训练。所以一般情况下，他只会绑在手腕下的地方。把另一只手也绑到了床的另一角上。

绑带放的有点长，叶子守还是能压低上身接受更加深入的进犯。胶带长绳随着挺动抽插的动作摇一摇的。

“征服我跟拿冠军，哪个更有成就感？”

接受欢爱的青年听到这个问题默了。

顾功虽然也不想在床事时提这样败兴的事，但他就是想，至少这种时候他是占满青年的身心的，让他心里的都是他。顾功对这个沉默生气了，一口咬在他的颈肉上，狠狠的咬合，像是猎食的狮子把食物咬断气般。一手紧紧桎梏他的腰，不让他逃。另一只手强行弯折了他直硬的肉棒。

“啊！”叶子守疼得想逃，却根本没有办法，后仰起头，“是你！是你！主人，我的主人！”被握住了生死大权，他疼的脑海里只想着讨好顾功，让他放过自己。“喵呜喵、喵……”

“很乖。”野兽松了嘴。

“被主人喜欢是我的荣幸，打游戏算什么？我心里只有你，主人，喵！”叶子守避重就轻。

顾功也明白自己策马扬鞭几年都赶不上叶子守打游戏拿冠军在心里上的重要程度，听听情话还是挺满意的。松开对他的折磨，在那深深的牙印上落下一吻，“我的心里也只有你，我的叶子守，我的小冠军。”温软的唇贴着他的耳朵，热气喷洒刺激着敏感的区域，叶子守缩了缩。

吻了吻那泛红的耳垂，松开了另一边的乳夹，又用猫尾来回扫过，又用沾了自己唾沫的指尖蹂躏、按压打转。

玩够了的顾功终于做了最后的冲刺，两人在叶子守断断续续的啜泣中双双释放了出来。温热的液体喷射在叶子守的体内。

下午的时间还长，顾功还没在叶子守体内埋够，也没听够他的哀求。第二轮游戏很快就开始了，只是这次变得温和了许多。

夏末初秋的空气可能要经过一番博弈，顾功和叶子守，依旧磨合着彼此，用心宠爱对方，毕竟一辈子那么长。

——


End file.
